ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and the Tugs(DIC cartoons)
Mario and the Tugs is a 13 Episode crossover series when Mario Luigi the Princess and Toad are swimming then out of nowhare the doom ship arrived. King Koopa and the Koopa kids are prepared to attack Mario and his friends escape through a warp pipe but instead of taking them to another location it takes them to 1920s United States. The warp pipe comes out of the ocean but they are saved by a 2 small tugboats Sunshine and Ten Cents. The 2 Tugs take them to Bigg city port where Ten Cents tells Mario about the star fleet Captain Star the owner of the Star fleet allows Mario and his friends to stay at his place but King Koopa and his Kids arrive and get help from Captain Zero and his Tugs the Z-stacks. episodes *one Bigg problem trying to run away from king koopas doomship Mario Luigi Princess Toadstole and Toad jump into a warp pipe that lead them to bigg city port *stuck King Koopa makes a small submarine Kooky and Bully have an idea they spot Hurcules the largest and strongest tug in the star fleet who just got done bringing the S.S. Vienna into the port but then Kooky and Bully drive into him and push him out of the port and far off the coast the sub was stronger then him he eventully he freed himself but he ran aground and was stuck on a reef the star tugs and the Mario brothers go out to save him But King Koopa the Koopa kids and the Z-stacks wont let them *captain Toadstole captain Star is sick so Princess Toadstole volunteers to take over for the rest of the day but trouble happens when the doomship arrived King Koopa has captured the Star tugs and will only let them go if she were to come with him but then Big Mac escapes and warns Mario Luigi and Toad *a new Z-stack Top hat is doing his as a railway tug he then tells Frank and Eddie the railway barges start mocking him about his snobby behavor he tells them to shut up later that day when he is leaving Zorran the leader of the Z-stacks and forces him to come with him Captain Zero and King Koopa had an idea to steal one of Star fleet tugs and uses his wand to turn him into a Z-stack *Hip Hop and Izzy Izzy Gomez the Mexican tramp steamer waiting for a tugboat to bring him into port but then Hip and Hop the Koopa kid twins cause him to drive into port hits a rock and starts to sink but is saved everybody thinks he tried to sail into port for free again he tries to tell the Star Tugs that is was not his fault but they dont believe him so Hip and Hop cause more trouble witch Izzy is blamed for it eventuly the Mario and Luigi put an end to it *a rid on Sally seaplane former navy submarine Grampus has gone missing for days Ten Cents is starting to worry soon Sunshine was then the hole Star fleet is worried not just the star fleet Lillie lightship Izzy Gomez and Puffa the dockyard tank engine was worried Mario noticed a seaplane her name was Sally she said she could help them find him so Mario Luigi Princess Toadstole and Toad get on bored and she takes off turns out Grampus was captured by King Koopa and tried to crash Sally with his Doomship what will happen next *the revenge of Bluenose Bluenose was a bossy navy tug who caused a huge fire that sank the USS Kraka-Toa and caused Big Mickey the largest crane on the port to collapse in the tugs episode Munitions so the navy put him in dry dock permidently where he is now a tourist attraction but then Cheatsy Big mouth and Kootie Pie free him from the dock and he is given a massive upgrade he then sets out for his revenge *tricked Warrior is a large but not so bright tug in the star fleet he is clumsy and dimwitted so he gets easily tricked by King Koopa after he said he wanted pay the Mario brothers a little visit so he takes him to captain Stars location Warrior does not know that king Koopas plan was to kidnap Mario Luigi Princess Toadstole Toad and captain Star *up river fire Billy Shoepack the alligator tug was making a delivery with dynamite when Hip and Hop who were sent by King Koopa to use there wants to make a wave that caused the ropes to his barge brake off they then ignite the dynamite it it blows up causeing a fire the Mario Brothers rush to the scene to try to stop it along with the star fleet but King Koopa makes it hard for them and even worse the fire tug is not available Trivia *the Crossover only aired in the UK since Tugs never aired in the US *in 1993 DIC entertainment said they made a deal with the Britt Allcroft company to make a Thomas and friends crossover Category:TUGS Category:DIC Category:Mario